


Bucket List

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucket List, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It’s on Clint’s bucket list to have sex with Tony Stark, and now that he’s on a superhero team with him, his chances of it actually happening have skyrocketed.





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for kink bingo Clint Barton/Tony Stark

Clint had a bucket list, and unlike most people, he expected to get most of it done. It was the opposite of the traditional bucket list activities because those were the sort of acrobatic feats that Clint did on the regular: first in the circus, and second as a spy/assassin/superhero. Jumping out of a plane? He did that all the time. He bungee jumped in order to get a shot on someone who was out of range once. He'd traveled all over the world, ate all different kinds of cuisine, and played pretty much every game known to mankind.

The only thing left then, was meeting-- or sleeping with-- celebrities. Tony Stark was on that list long before Clint had joined Shield, but come on, he was on _everybody's_ list. He was the celebrity exception you could sleep with! And many people had. Of course then Clint met him and he was in a committed relationship, which sucked but you know, yay for him. It was fine, Clint was on a team with Tony and it turned out that he was not only gorgeous but a good person. What a jackass. Then Tony and Rumiko broke up, and Tony spent more time with the team than ever.

"You okay?" Tony said mildly, which was very generous considering Clint had half of his face bandaged and was drinking coffee straight out of the pot.

"Just peachy. Did you know we have pain nerves all over our face? That seems like a design flaw."

"I'll bring it up with God if I ever see him again."

Clint nodded, taking a gulp. He was pretty sure it spilled on his shirt, but he didn't bother to check. At this point it wouldn’t make a difference. "You do that. It’s late though. Isn't it late? What are you doing up at this probably late hour?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said with a shrug. "Was messing around in the 'shop."

"Want some company?"

"You sure you're up for it?" Tony asked with a pointed look at Clint's bandaged face.

"It's just a precaution. I can probably take it off now." As soon as he said it, he set the coffee pot to the side and gingerly peeled it off. The skin under it looked tender, but ultimately healed. So long as he didn't rub it against anything, he'd be fine-- not even a scar to show for it. "See? Good as new. Let's go." He chugged the rest of the coffee in the pot before they left, and all the while Tony just smiled, amused. "What's that?" he asked when the elevator doors opened and showed something vaguely humanoid shaped. Body armor maybe? It didn't look enough like tech to be a new iteration of the Iron Man suit.

"Hm? Oh, body armor," Tony confirmed. "For you actually, did you want to model it? It might strike some inspiration."

"I think I've heard that line before. 'Come up and be my model'," Clint said in a high pitched voice. "'Shh no one needs to know'."

Tony muffled a laugh in his hand. "That's terrible, never say it again." He tossed the half made jacket at Clint, who caught it and slid it on.

He rolled his shoulders. "Not really made to size."

"Not yet, no. It's a prototype. _Before_ the prototype even; it's in the fetus stage of life. I need help visualizing it." Indeed, Tony's eyes looked half in their own little world, but the other half was intently focused on Clint's body, and that was a nice little thrill for him even if he intellectually knew that it was because of the tech and not _him_. He was going to enjoy it and nothing could stop him.

Now how the hell they went from bantering about the jacket and its possible future to making out on the workshop table, Clint wasn't entirely sure but he did have an idea. Mostly in that Tony looked more fuckable than usual with his eyes gleaming with excitement and practically bursting out of his thin and greasy tank top. And Clint had very little in the way of self control, so of course he kissed him! The unbelievable part was that Tony kissed him back.

So they were kissing-- lots of tongue, Clint was a fan-- and everything was going great because Tony was sitting on the workshop table and Clint was standing in front of him in the space between his legs so their bodies were pressed together. Of course that was when Steve _fucking_ Rogers walked into the 'shop to talk to Tony about something before his morning run, and he couldn't just see them and leave, oh no. That was unacceptable, evidently. Instead he had to loudly say, "What's going on here?"

Clint and Tony's mouths separated with a wet sound, and Clint turned to glare at him. "Surely you've seen people kiss before Cap. Now shoo."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About ten minutes," Tony said, leaning back lazily on one of his hands.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Not that, I meant you two. When did you get together?"

"Ten minutes," they both said, giving Steve varying looks for how stupid they thought this was-- which was little more than an extension of how annoyed they were to be interrupted.

"Now go," Tony said. "I'm sure whatever it is can wait an hour or two."

"Uh..." Steve looked between the two of them, his 'I demand answers' look turning into one of his trademark confused puppy looks. "Yeah. It can wait. But only until later today," he added, pointing a finger at Tony. "You're not getting out of this entirely."

"Aye aye, Captain." Steve left, and as soon as the door closed behind him, Tony said, "I don't even know what it is I'm trying to get out of."

"That makes it all the more genius of you. Can we go back to sucking face now?"

"One sec," Tony said, putting a hand on Clint's chest to stop him from moving in automatically-- which he'd done because he hadn't expected Tony to actually say anything in response. "We are together, right?"

"Yeah. Dating, committed, exclusive, whatever the fuck you want to call it that boils down to I like you but also don't like sharing."

"You're an asshole," Tony said, but he was laughing and pulling Clint back in when he said it, so how much could he have really meant it?

* * *

Nat's eyes went between the two of them the next morning-- well, afternoon, but it was when they surfaced after a little bit of sex and a little bit more of sleep. "I guess that's one off your bucket list?" she asked Clint.

"Don't be an asshole," Clint said, yawning widely.

"What's she talking about?" Tony asked curiously.

"Sleeping with you was on my bucket list." He dumped the rest of the coffee in the pot into something that was probably a bowl given how large it was, and started a fresh pot. "Next up is managing to keep ahold of you until I _kick_ the bucket."

"You're a dork." It should have been an insult, but there was so much fondness in his voice that it didn’t register as such.


End file.
